¿La pulga y? ¡No puede ser!
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: Tras haber sido enfurecido por un tipo después de terminar su trabajo, Shizuo se encuentra con Izaya y decide desquitarse con él. Pero se lleva una enorme sorpresa al ser testigo de un encuentro de lo más inesperado.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

\- ¡Adiós Shizuo! ¡Nos vemos mañana a las siete! ¡No te duermas! – se despidió Tom agitando la mano.

\- Hai, hai – respondió el hombre rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo antes de que Tom desapareciera de su vista.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó unas gafas de sol. Se las puso y comenzó a caminar.

 _"_ _Creo que… iré al parque un rato",_ pensó mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a tener un color rojizo.

Shizuo caminaba tranquilamente pensando qué haría de cena cuando alguien chocó contra él. La persona ni siquiera se disculpó, sino que tuvo el valor de echarle la culpa a él y de comenzar a gritarle e insultarle. Aquello hizo que Shizuo perdiera la paciencia y su puño acabó en la mejilla de aquel hombre tan molesto, mandándole volando por los aires. Soltó un bufido y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos, continuando su camino mientras ignoraba los gritos de terror. Ya podía visualizar la fuente y los bancos del parque cuando vio una sombra pasar corriendo. Se detuvo al reconocer a quién pertenecía aquella esbelta figura de cabello negro y luminosos ojos carmesí que vestía completamente de negro.

\- Izaya… – susurró partiendo en dos el cigarrillo con los dientes. Su enfado comenzó a aumentar.

"Perfecto. Me desquitaré golpeando a la maldita pulga", pensó Shizuo sonriendo sádicamente. Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar al parque cuando vio cómo Izaya se escondía detrás de la fuente. Su respiración era agitada y parecía realmente cansado. El motor de un coche rompió el silencio e Izaya se tensó nada más oírlo. Era la primera vez que Shizuo podía apreciar algún rastro de temor en los ojos del chico moreno. Se sorprendió de sobremanera y decidió permanecer oculto para ver qué pasaba a continuación pero, lo que ocurrió después, fue aún más sorprendente. El coche paró a escasos metros del parque, la puerta del conductor se abrió y un joven castaño bajó. Shizuo se quitó las gafas en cuanto el chico se paró directamente debajo de una farola y su luz le iluminó completamente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dentro de lo humanamente posible, al reconocer al joven castaño.

\- ¿Kasu…ka? – susurró sin poder creerse aún lo que estaba viendo.

Kasuka avanzó hacia la fuente y, con su voz carente de emoción, habló:

\- Sé que estás ahí. Sal.

\- Me pillaste – dijo Izaya asomándose levemente.

Finalmente salió por completo de su mal improvisado escondite y encaró a Kasuka con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué un actor tan famoso como tú transita por las calles tan entrada la noche?

\- ¿Puedo saber yo por qué huías tan desesperadamente?

\- Creí que eras otra persona – respondió despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Mi hermano?

\- Shizu-chan no me persigue en coche. Sería muy injusto, ¿no crees? Bueno, me voy. Bye, bye.

\- Te estaba buscando a ti.

Nada más decir eso, el cigarrillo se deslizó por los labios de Shizuo y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Izaya, por su parte, esbozó una ligera sonrisa que acabó transformándose en una mueca y se giró con una graciosa pirueta.

\- Ohhhh – dijo totalmente interesado – ¿Necesitas información? A Shizu-chan no le gustará saber que su querido hermanito tiene tratos con su mayor enemigo.

\- No tiene porqué enterarse.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Kasu-chan quiere engañar a su hermano?

\- Aniki no tiene nada que ver. Esto es un asunto entre tú y yo.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse insoportable y Shizuo tuvo el impulso de salir de su escondite e interrumpir la conversación. ¿Qué demonios quería Kasuka de la maldita pulga? ¿Y encima pensaba escondérselo? ¿No se suponía que podía confiar en él?

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo finalmente Izaya metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos –. Prefiero no hacer negocios con el hermanito de mi enemigo. Sería divertido, ya que podría molestar a Shizu-chan y ver su reacción pero… mis hermanas podrían acabar enterándose y se volverá una molestia. Así que, bye bye – se despidió y se giró, dispuesto a marcharse. Kasuka reaccionó ante la despedida y se acercó a él rápidamente.

\- Espera - le pidió agarrándole del brazo.

Izaya miró sobre su hombro a Kasuka. Sus ojos tenían un peligroso brillo y su rostro estaba completamente serio.

\- Suéltame – dijo mientras dejaba reposar su navaja en el cuello del otro.

\- No – respondió con su rostro perfectamente impasible.

Kasuka agarró la muñeca de Izaya, la retiró de su cuello y, con un tirón en su otro brazo, lo acercó más a él. Shizuo se quedó de piedra al ver la escena pero Izaya, además de estar también petrificado, estaba más blanco que la nieve. Intentó librarse del agarre de Kasuka pero ni sus piernas ni sus brazos se movieron, se había quedado completamente en shock. No todos los días ocurría que el hermano pequeño de tu más odiado enemigo te besara repentinamente, que después te acariciara tiernamente la mejilla y, finalmente, te susurraba un "te amo" para irse después en su coche y dejarte aún más confundido si cabía. Izaya se tocó los labios con los dedos sin dejar de parpadear, totalmente perplejo. Cuando consiguió salir del asombro en el que había caído, recogió su navaja del suelo y echó a correr. Shizuo se quedó parado unos instantes, viendo cómo Izaya desaparecía. Una pequeña punzada comenzó a molestarle en el pecho. Se llevó una mano a la zona dolorida para comprobar que no sangraba, ni siquiera tenía una marca. Incontables eran las veces en las que había descubierto una herida solo por ver su sangre. Pero esa vez no había nada. La imagen de Kasuka besando a Izaya volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos y el dolor regresó a su pecho. Pronto relacionó ese malestar con la molestia. Le enfadaba de sobremanera el que su hermano no le hubiera dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Tal vez temía que no lo aprobara por tratarse de otro hombre? No. A él no le importaba de quién se enamorase su hermano, siempre y cuando fuera feliz. Pero algo en su interior le decía que había hecho una mala elección. No se sentía furioso porque Kasuka hubiese elegido a un hombre con quién compartir su vida, él no tenía nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales. El problema era dicho hombre… Su móvil vibró en ese momento, sacándole de sus pensamientos y devolviéndole a la realidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando una señal tan fuerte que casi la había partido por la mitad.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella escena presenciada entre Kasuka y su mayor enemigo. Su hermano no había ido a verle ni le había llamado, por lo que sus sospechas de que Kasuka no quería que lo supiera eran ciertas. Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel día y, fue por eso que, cuando notó el aroma de Izaya cerca de allí, se dio la vuelta para marcharse por otro sitio. Aún así, el bastardo de Izaya terminó por encontrarle cuando trataba de ocultarse en un callejón.

\- ¡Shizu-chan! – saludó con su típica sonrisa –. Me ha costado encontrarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres, pulga? – gruñó Shizuo mientras maldecía interiormente por no haber sido capaz de evitarle – ¿Acaso te has cansado de vivir y vienes a que te mate?

\- Jajajajaja, por supuesto que no Shizu-chan. No puedo abandonar a mis queridos humanos.

\- ¿Entonces qué hace una peste como tú en Ikebukuro?

\- Me aburría, así que he venido a jugar contigo un rato.

\- No estoy de humor – dijo. Y se giró para salir del callejón.

Entonces notó algo húmedo en su hombro y, al llevarse allí la mano, vio sangre. Miró por encima del hombro y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Izaya.

\- No te atrevas a ignorarme, Shizu-chan – le dijo mientras otra navaja se deslizaba por la manga de su abrigo.

Shizuo avanzó hacia él y, antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le estampó contra la pared.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? – preguntó Izaya sin poder esconder una enorme sonrisa.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta y, depende de lo que respondas, me plantearé si acabo contigo o no – susurró Shizuo apretando más su agarre en la camiseta.

\- Ohhhh, ¿necesitas información? – preguntó Izaya y, nada más terminar de hablar, su sonrisa dejó paso a un rostro pensativo –. Tengo una ligera sensación de dejà vu.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con Kasuka?

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu hermanito y piensas que yo soy el culpable?

\- Cambiaré entonces la pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por él?

Izaya no se esperaba una pregunta como esa, por lo que, por primera vez en su vida, se encontró sin saber qué decir.

\- No entiendo que… – comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- Os vi aquel día.

Izaya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, por un momento, pensó decir algo, pero acabó optando por el silencio. A pesar de eso, su carácter habitual volvió y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

\- ¿Te molesta que tu hermano esté enamorado de la persona que más odias? Ahora somos cuñados, Shizu-chan. Deberías ser más amable conmigo.

Entonces era cierto. La pulga y Kasuka estaban saliendo. Por un momento esperó que lo negara pero, ¿cómo iba a negarlo si les había visto? Ya no tenía que fingir, ¿no? Intentó alegrarse por su hermano, pero lo único que sentía era una profunda tristeza que caía sobre él como una losa. Su agarre en Izaya fue cediendo hasta que, accidentalmente, rozó la piel de su cuello. Se había pasado los últimos diez años persiguiéndole con el firme propósito de matarlo que nunca había advertido lo suave que era su piel. Algo dentro de él le hizo querer tocarlo más pero se paró al pensar en su hermano. No podía traicionar a Kasuka.

\- Shizu-chan – llamó Izaya en ese momento.

Shizuo bajó la mirada y se encontró con que Izaya estaba más cerca que antes y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, el moreno se movió con rapidez y acortó la distancia que los separaba. Izaya mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Shizuo, provocando que sangrara, y comenzó a besarle lentamente pero, una vez que consiguió colar su lengua en la boca del rubio, el beso se tornó más apasionado. Se acababa de convertir en una lucha de lenguas en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder pero, finalmente, Shizuo consiguió la victoria al hacer que Izaya soltara un pequeño gemido cuando le acarició el abdomen por debajo de la camiseta. Tras varios minutos, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo aún sus labios.

\- Iza… ¿Por… por qué lo… has hecho? – preguntó Shizuo entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Y tú, ¿por qué… has correspondido? – respondió Izaya, que se encontraba en la misma situación que el rubio.

\- Yo… pero tú… con Kasuka… – comenzó a tartamudear el ex camarero.

\- Izaya-san y yo no estamos saliendo, Aniki – dijo de repente una voz. Ambos hombres se giraron y se encontraron con los inexpresivos ojos del actor –. Solo fue una estrategia. Buena suerte, Aniki. Espero que nos veamos más a menudo, Izaya-san.

Una vez que Kasuka se hubo marchado, Izaya y Shizuo se miraron a los ojos. El primero había vuelto a quedarse sin palabras y eso le molestaba mucho. El segundo, adivinando los pensamientos del otro, decidió darle una justificación. Y ya de paso él podía volver a disfrutar de los labios de su pulga. Porque eso era. SU pulga. Y pensaba dejárselo bastante claro.


End file.
